Bobsled Bonanza
Bobsled Bonanza is a very hard Mini-game which can be unlocked after Adventure Mode has been beaten. It is a daytime pool level which starts with ice on all four ground lanes, and several and will appear throughout the level. If the player melts the ice, he/she will face several Zombonis before any Bobsled Teams. are good plants to use, as a single one can take out a bobsled and all four of its occupants. The ice in this case cannot disappear unlike other levels. Plants Recommended *Sunflower *Peashooter and/or Cattail (For pool lanes) *Lily Pad *Spikeweed (Recommended to Upgrade as soon as possible) *Spikerock *Squash (Optional, if you don't have Spikerock) *Jalapeno (To Melt Ice and get rid of Bobsled teams) *Imitater (Imitating Potato Mine, Squash, or Jalapeno)(If you have 9/10 seed slots) *Starfruit (Optional)(If you have 10 seed slots) *Chomper No Instant Kills Strategy This is probably the easiest strategy and will almost always work. Simply plant a column of Sunflowers in back and Potato Mines and Spikeweed at the edge of the ice. Keep defending rows with Potato Mines until there are three Spikeweed in each row, after which the front Spikeweeds should be upgraded into Spikerocks. Peashooters should then be placed in the Pool to dispatch zombies there, after which Cattails can be planted to use up any excess sun. Different Strategies Alternate Strategy One The player will be most vulnerable at the start. Get a double column of sun production up fast and three in rows 1 and 6. Plant a Cattail after the first 8x sunflowers and as soon as they finish their cooldown after that. Place Potato Mines as soon as they are available, but prioritize Spikerocks. If a Zombie Bobsled Team makes it past the ice in an unprotected row, drop a Wall-nut, wait for them to bunch up, and use a Squash. Once the lawn is under control, you can replace Sunflowers with more Threepeaters (on land) and Cattails (in water). Alternate Strategy Two This strategy is so simple, ten words can describe it: two columns of Sunflowers and two columns of Gloom-shrooms. Nothing will get past it. Another strategy is to build up Starfruit at the pool while you hold the initial waves with Potato Mines, Squashes and Jalapenos. When the Pool is full of Starfruit, nothing can get past them. Alternate Strategy Three Plant 8 Sunflowers on the first and second columns at the 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 6th rows. In front of the Sunflowers, plant at least 2 Peashooter at every lane. Plant 2 Peashooters for the pool lanes as well, on top of Lily Pad, to have Defense against Ducky Tube Zombie. Melt the ice as soon as possible with Jalapeno. After melting ice, add Spikeweed and upgrade to Spikerock as soon as possible to prevent more ice from coming in. Plant Cattail and Wall-nut or Tall-nuts for more Defense. thumb|300px|right|A walkthrough. Alternate Strategy Four (the “Armageddon” method) Equip: Lily Pad, Sunflower, Wall-nut, Squash, Potato Mine, Jalapeño, Cherry Bomb, Doom-shroom and Coffee Bean. Plant a minimum of 8 Sunflowers in the leftmost ranks. Use Squash (cheap) wherever possible to stomp Zombonis, and plant Potato Mines (cheap and quick to regenerate) as backup Zomboni killers and to take out entire Bobsled Teams. As things get more chaotic, move up to the heavier explosives. When things get really crowded, place a Doom-shroom on a Lily Pad midway down the pool, then drop a Coffee Bean on it to detonate and clear the yard nearly fence-to-fence. Clean up smaller groups with Cherry Bombs (if they are compact) or Jalapeños (if they are strung out along the file). Bide your time and wait till the last possible moment to detonate your Doom-shrooms; they take a long time to regenerate and the longer you wait, the more zombies will enter the yard (and the kill zone). If you wait too long and miss a few, or want to wait longer to draw more in, or need a few more seconds for a plant to recharge or to gather more Sun, drop in a Wall-nut to slow ’em down, bunch ’em up, and give you more time to Squash ’em or blast ’em. Try to reserve the Jalapeño as your ace-in-the-hole; if your explosives timing is off and you miss a few zombies, you can use it to zap the endangered file. If you can, wait while they eat a Sunflower or two (easily replaced) and you may also be able to nail a Zomboni or Bobsled entering from the right as a bonus. Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Strategy